The Lullaby Experience
by butterflyz11
Summary: The Cullens leave in New Moon and never look back. Fifty years later, Bella has found love and acceptance, and her life is at peace. That is- until the Cullens show up and change everything. "Maybe we were never meant to be together. Maybe we truly were what you said all those years ago- distractions." Not a BellaXEdward fic.


**Author's note: Hey guys! I'm Allie(: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if my writing's crap, but it was an idea that popped into my head a few nights ago and I just wanted to try it out(; Hope you like it! :D :D **

**All characters and such belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**BELLA POV:**

"You know, I once read on a quote somewhere that 'a lawful kiss is never worth as much as a stolen one,' and I couldn't agree more. Every kiss from my lover's lips are the greatest gifts, but the stolen ones are the ones that my breath away." Michael's eyes found mine from the stage, and I smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night; I could feel it in my bones. I let "happy Bella" take over, though I kept a watch on her, because that bitch has mortified me more times than I can count.

"So this song, like all of my songs, is for her, the love of my life. My soul-mate." The concerts always started with the same song- the song that Michael wrote "the morning after" we met each other. We knew we were mates instantly, but I was scared, so I ran. He obviously found me, though.

_**On the other side of a street I knew**_

_**Stood a girl that looked like you**_

_**I guess that's deja vu**_

_**But I thought this can't be true**_

_**Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe**_

_**Or where ever to get away from me**_

_**Oh but that one night**_

_**Was more than just right**_

_**I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through**_

_**Oh I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell**_

_**Because I really fell for you**_** …**

The beginnings of our concerts never failed to amp me up. By the time the concert is actually over, I'm so wound up, that if vampires could collapse, I would. Fucking vampires. I was changed unwillingly, but I've found acceptance and happiness with Michael and the rest of The Lullaby Experience, our band. We all found each other fifteen years ago and have been a coven ever since.

Michael finished the song with a "We are The Lullaby Experience," and the crowd went crazy. One girl in front of me was actually retching from the emotion. Ah, to be human. Sometimes I wondered if this vampiric existence was more a gift or a condemnation, and I immediately made sure to stop that thought right where it started, because if I was going to be a moody bastard, I might as well push a stick up my ass and call myself "Edward". Who has time for brooding anyways?

The giddy nerves were rapidly filling my body, and I jumped up and down with the rest of the fans. Soon, it would be my turn to perform, and I should be getting ready, but I much preferred this spot, amongst the sweaty, frantic humans, watching my band the way it should be watched.

Lilly came out onto the stage and sang a few more songs, swaying her hips seductively in tune with her deep, sultry voice, and I went backstage to get dressed.

I found Michael talking to our manager, Richard.

"All right there, Dick?" I asked, pun intended. Richard could be a real dick sometimes, but he was part of the family, so we put up with it.

"What are you doing undressed?" He snapped back. "You're on stage next. Get fucking dressed."

I turned to Michael, rolling my eyes, and leant up to give him a hard kiss. He wasn't as in to it as he normally was, and when I pulled back he looked… cautious. I ignored him and smacked his ass on the way to my dressing room- I knew that if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"Bye sexy. Michael." I dismissed myself with nods to both them, earning a playful growl from Michael.

In my dressing room, I found my outfit all laid out for me, and slipped into it quickly. I barely looked at it; clothes never really held my interest. An unwanted memory from my short human life made me shiver, but I wasn't going to pay attention, because tonight I was going to be good and whole. Like I said, tonight was happy Bella's night.

When I emerged on stage, I was greeted by a whole lot of screaming and cheering. I smiled and waved at the crowd, and said, "This is a song I wrote in a past life. It's for the goodbyes that were taken from you and the people you couldn't help fall in love with." I closed my eyes and began:

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
we'd make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos**_

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
Like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you**_

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

Of course, this isn't what really happened to me, but I didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to myself from the Cullens, if they were still alive, so I changed the band names and some other things. I still keep a copy of the original song at my current home._**  
**_

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (whoa)**_

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

I saw them by the time I got to the bridge. They were sitting in the VIP section, standing out only how a surly group of vampires could, staring at me intently. I knew what they were taking in- my red eyes covered with the brown contacts, the scars all over my body. My throat almost caught but I continued stronger than ever and pretended I didn't see them. I knew they recognized me, but I hoped that if I pretended, they wouldn't approach me after the show.

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No)  
I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
Cause now I pay the price**_

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away…

I suddenly realize why Michael looked so cautious before I changed, and Happy Bella flew out the window. Asshole. I'm gonna kill him for not warning me.

**Ooooh! Who could it be? Please review!(; **


End file.
